Le parcours du combattant
by choukinette
Summary: Qui a dit qu'organiser son mariage était une promenade de santé? Certainement pas Hermione Granger! OS 2: quand Drago veut absolument connaître le sexe de son futur enfant, ben il tente le tout pour le tout...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! me voilà avec un nouvel OS! cette fois dans la catégorie romance humour, pour changer un peu!**

**Je tiens à dire que vous trouverez peut être que je n'ai pas vraiment respecté le caractère d'Hermione, mais elle me plaît comme ça, un peu plus spontané, nous diront que c'est Drago qui la changé! et évidemment c'est pareil pour Drago!**

**Bref trève de blabla je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy!**

* * *

Moi, Hermione Granger, j'ai accepté d'épouser Drago Malefoy. Oui je sais, histoire de fou. Tellement folle, que je ne vous la raconterais pas, j'en suis épuisée d'avance, peut être que Drago le fera, il adore raconter cette histoire.

Donc, ce qui suit la demande en mariage, ben ce sont les préparatifs. Et c'est là que l'enfer commence. Oui, parce que ma mère et ma belle-mère, on décidé de se jeter à corps perdu dans ces préparatifs.

Bon, jusque là, rien d'anormal, sauf que moi qui pensais que je pourrais me la couler douce en les laissant tout organiser, et ben je me suis bien fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Je dois tout vérifier, contrôler, essayer et approuver.

Et quand je leur hurle de désespoir et de fatigue de demander son avis à mon futur époux, elles me rétorque que les hommes n'y connaissent rien et ne s'y intéressent pas. Vrai. Drago se moque comme d'une guigne de l'organisation du mariage. Il a fait sa demande, a juré d'être là le jour J, et de dire « oui ». Le reste, il s'en fout. Royalement. Alors c'est moi qui dois affronter les deux hystériques que sont devenus deux femmes tout à fait respectables de prime abord.

Tout a commencé avec la liste des invités. Avec nos familles, et nos amis, on arrive à un résultat de 800 invités.

-Quoi? mais c'est pas possible, on ne connaît tout de même pas autant de monde! Me suis-je exclamé totalement effaré devant ce nombre.

Je regarde les différents parchemins qui sont sur la table. Celui de ma mère, de ma belle-mère et de Drago. Par Merlin ce sont eux qui cumulent autant d'invités! Je survole les différents noms. Bon la famille est peu nombreuse, notre mariage n'est pas super bien vu de leur côté. C'est qu'ils ont donc un paquet d'amis.

-Le Ministre de la Magie? Vous voulez inviter le Ministre de la Magie à mon mariage? Vous êtes fous!

-Mais enfin Hermione, imagine le prestige que ce serait, si le ministre en personne assistait à ton mariage! Avait expliqué la mère de mon fiancé.

-Mais je m'en moque moi du prestige! ai-je hurlé.

Hermione a raison maman, le ministre ça fait peut être un peu trop, glisse doucement mon cher et tendre.

-Mais pas que le Ministre! Je m'écrie, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas avoir autant d'amis, c'est tout bonnement impossible! Il faut réduire le nombre d'invités!

-Oh Hermione, s'exclame Narcissa, il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça! D'accord, d'accord, nous allons réduire, dit elle en voyant le regard que je lui jette.

Finalement, nous sommes passés de 800 à 150 invités. Beaucoup plus raisonnable.

Bon, une fois la liste faite, il a fallut s'occuper des faire-parts. J'ai dû choisir entre cinquante motifs différents. J'ai voulu demander l'avis à Drago, mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il s'en fiche. Il s'est contenté de me dire « choisi ce que tu veux amour, ce sera parfait comme d'habitude ». Naïvement, je ne lui ai pas fait écrire et signer cette phrase historique. Tant pis.

Et puis après avoir choisi le faire-part, simple, couleur crème, avec nos deux prénoms joliment calligraphiés sur le devant, avec pour inscription à l'intérieur:

_Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger_

_sont heureux de vous annoncez leur union_

_et vous invites à venir partager ce moment de bonheur _

_en venant à la célébration qui aura lieu le_

_samedi 26 juin 2004_

_à 16 heures,_

_au manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre._

Là, j'ai dû me battre pour que Narcissa n'écrive pas tout un roman. Elle voulait citer toute la famille, même ceux qui étaient morts. Il a fallut que je supplie Lucius de calmer les ardeurs de son épouse. Ce qu'il a fait de mauvaise grâce, lui aussi appartenant à la catégorie « je me moque de toutes ces fanfreluches ».

Je ne dors quasiment plus la nuit. Le stress augmente de jour en jour, la peur d'oublier quelque chose me tord le ventre. D'ailleurs, cette nuit je me suis réveillé en sursaut en me demandant si j'avais contacté le mage marieur. Après avoir secoué Drago pendant dix bonne minutes – c'est qu'il a le sommeil profond le bougre!- il a juste marmonné que je devais me rendormir et qu'on verrait tout le lendemain.

Comment fait-il pour ne pas être stressé? Enfin aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisque nous allons choisir ma robe de mariée. Pour le coup, je tremble d'excitation. Lorsque nous entrons dans la boutique, moldue, pour respecter les deux mondes, j'ai été éblouie par tout ces tissus, ce blanc, c'était magnifique. Narcissa qui avait un peu rechigné à l'air enthousiaste. Nous arpentons, avec ma mère le magasin en observant les différents modèles, en sortant quelques uns de leurs portants pour mieux les contempler.

Pour le moment aucune ne me plaît. J'en sélectionne tout de même quelques unes, et vais dans la cabine les essayer. Je sors à chaque fois montrer le résultat à ma mère et ma belle-mère. Elles sont de mon avis, aucune ne va. Au bout d'un moment je commence à désespérer. La vendeuse ayant pitié de moi, va dans la réserve voir si elle peut trouver d'autres modèles.

Elle revient, et j'enfile mécaniquement la robe qu'elle m'apporte sans faire attention à ce que je fais. Je sors une nouvelle fois de la cabine. Narcissa et ma mère écarquillent les yeux, mais ne parlent pas. Intrigué, je me tourne vers le miroir, et là j'ai une révélation. C'est elle. C'est cette robe qu'il me faut. Simple, couleur ivoire, le bustier est recouvert de fines perles, et la jupe est évasée et se termine en courte traîne. Elle est sans manche. La vendeuse m'apporte une paire d'escarpin en satin.

-Tu es magnifique, Hermione, murmure ma mère émue.

Narcissa approuve. Mon choix est fait. Lorsque nous sortons de la boutique, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire. Je suis heureuse.

Quand je rentre chez nous, je souris toujours. Drago le remarque, viens vers moi et demande d'un ton suave:

-Alors tu as trouvé ta robe?

-Oui!

-Je peux la voir?

-Non! Ça porte malheur. Et puis de toute façon je ne l'ai pas encore, il faudra que j'y retourne pour les retouches.

-Mmh, alors décris la moi, dit-il de sa voix chaude et rauque, qui me rend toute chose. Il m'enlace et m'embrasse le bout du nez. Je ne dois pas céder!

-Non monsieur, je ne vous dirais rien, je veux que ce sois une surprise!

-Alors j'ai hâte d'y être, déclare-t-il en m'embrassant, puis il me laisse pour retourner travailler dans son bureau. Et moi du coup, je suis toute retourné. Bon sang, comment fait-il pour me rendre complètement ramollo? Pour le moment je m'en fiche. Je me contente de lui sauter dessus avant qu'il ait atteint la porte de son bureau. Il sourit. Il savait ce que j'allais faire, il me connait trop bien. Tant pis, cette nuit sera fantastique!

Quelques jours plus tard je déchante. Réaliser un plan de table s'avère plus difficile que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Selon Narcissa tout doit être absolument nickel, ma mère approuve. Allons bon, pour moi, c'est une table en forme de U, Drago et moi au milieu nos témoins à nos côtés puis nos parents, la famille, les amis. Seulement, Narcissa avait pensé à plusieurs petites tables rondes.

-Ça ne change rien! Je m'exclame soulagé (je m'attendais à quelque chose de pire) on part du même principe!

-Oui mais on ne peut pas placer n'importe qui ensemble! S'est elle écrié presque scandalisée. Par exemple, il est inenvisageable de mettre mon grand-oncle Alphonse avec Albertus le cousin de Lucius, ils ne partagent pas les mêmes opinions politiques, ils finiraient par se casser leurs flûtes à champagne sur la tête!

Merlin! Je ne pensais pas que la famille de Drago était touchée par ce genre de discorde familiale, mais apparemment personne n'y échappe. Je laisse donc à ma belle-mère le soin d'organiser les plans de table à sa guise, pour ce genre de choses je lui fais totalement confiance, elle est habituée.

Pendant ce temps, avec ma mère nous réfléchissons à la décoration.

Nous nous rendons dans la salle de réception du manoir afin de pouvoir visualiser les choses.

Drago avait suggéré l'autre jour, en riant de tout faire en vert et argent. J'ai cru que Ron allait mourir d'apoplexie, et Drago de rire. Ronald m'a menacé de boycotter mon mariage si j'écoutais mon futur époux. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que la décoration serait rouge et or. Là, c'est Drago qui à déchanté et menacé de boycotter le mariage si j'osais lui faire ça.

Du coup, pour éviter les conflits, j'ai choisi la couleur lavande, celle-ci étant ma préférée. Ron et Drago se sont calmés, et ont promis d'être présent le jour J. Bon ça c'est réglé. Maintenant il fallait parler de la composition du menu. Et bizarrement, là, Drago et Lucius étaient bien présents, et écoutaient attentivement ce qu'on disait. Morfales.

Tout deux avaient des envies bien précises, et bien sûr incompatibles. Quand le père voulait du poisson, le fils voulait de la viande. Drago appartient à la catégorie homo sapiens sapiens dévoreur de viande. Le père ne voulait rien entendre, le fils était buté. Le ton monta.

C'est là que j'ai commencé à paniquer. Allaient-ils se fâcher, le père allait-il flanquer des coup de canne à son fils? Affolée à l'idée que le beau fessier de mon Drago soit recouvert de bleus, j'ai jeté un regard empli de détresse à Narcissa, qui a tout de suite compris, et pris les choses en main.

-Nous pouvons faire un compromis, déclara-t-elle d'un ton calme, il y aura du poisson en entrée pour toi Lucius, et de la viande pour le plat, pour Drago.

Les deux hommes bougonnèrent, mais acceptèrent tout de même la proposition de leur mère et épouse. En même temps ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Ma belle-mère sait se montrer très convaincante.

Le jour J approche dangereusement, et j'ai l'impression qu'on aura jamais fini à temps.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés choisir notre gâteau de mariage. Comme par hasard, Drago et son père ont absolument tenu à venir. Il fallait un avis masculin selon eux. Selon moi, c'était surtout un bon prétexte pour s'empiffrer de gâteau.

Et bien sûr ils ne se sont pas privés de goûter à tout, je dit bien tout les gâteaux présents chez le pâtissier. On y a passé tout l'après midi. De l'ouverture à la fermeture. Et encore, j'ai écrasé le pied du chef pâtissier, quand j'ai compris qu'il vouait leur proposer de rester après la fermeture. Il a crié de façon peu élégante, mais a saisi le message.

Les deux homos sapiens sapiens morfales, ont opté pour un une pièce montée faite de génoise d'une couche de fruit et recouvert de chocolat. On aurait dit deux enfants lorsque le pâtissier leur en a donné deux parts pour le dessert. Il n'allaient tout de même pas dîner après avoir mangé tout l'après midi? Si? Ah si, ça ne les a pas dérangé de dîner en rentrant, au contraire.

Aujourd'hui, une semaine avant le mariage, c'est l'enterrement de nos vies de jeunes célibataires. Évidemment Drago est drôlement emballé par cette soirée. Moi je suis morte de trouille. Que m'ont réservé les filles? Nos amis débarquent en début de soirée. Drago et les autres commencent déjà à gueuler comme des hommes des cavernes, et partent bras-dessus bras-dessous pour de nouvelles aventures. Merlin, que vont-ils lui faire à lui? Je ne veux pas savoir. Tant qu'ils le ramènent en vie, je ne veux pas savoir.

A ma plus grande surprise nous ne quittons pas la maison. Pansy et Ginny agitent leur baguettes et ballons serpentins et autres confettis apparaissent. Sur la table apparaissent diverses boissons alcoolisée et des petits four. Puis la musique se met à rugir comme venant des murs. Nous sommes maintenant rejointes par Lavande, les sœurs Patil, Hannah et Susan. Nous dansons buvons rions, bref c'est l'éclate.

Tout à coup, malgré le bruit de la musique, j'entends le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Je vais ouvrir en titubant légèrement. Je me trouve face à un Auror. Mince tapage nocturne. On va finir la nuit dans une cellule de dégrisement. Je veux mourir. L'homme en face de moi me souris et dit:

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de très, très vilaine sorcières dans cette maison!

Hein?

Soudain les filles se mettent à hurler, agrippent l'Auror par le bras et l'entraîne dans le salon. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles font? Il va nous arrêter, et elles, elles hurlent comme des folles. Des chaises sont apparues et Pansy m'assoit de force au milieu, pile en face de l'Auror. Soudain une musique se fait entendre, et il se met à se déhancher langoureusement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche? Il a trop bu lui aussi? Et quand il commence à déboutonner sa cape, la lumière se fait dans ma tête et je sens que je vire à l'écrevisse. Merlin elles n'ont pas osé faire ça? Je regarde Ginny et Pansy assit de part et d'autre de moi, et leur grand sourire me confirme, que si, elles ont osé.

La honte.

Je commence à me cacher les yeux avec mes mains, mais mes deux « amies » m'en empêche. Les autres rigolent crient et sifflent. Et l'autre continue son numéro. Ginny me tend un vers de Whisky pur Feu que j'avale cul sec. Je décide de profiter du spectacle même si mes joues restent brûlantes. Les filles sont au bords de la crise de nerfs, et hurlent à « l'Auror » d'enlever son boxer. Il commence à glisser deux pouces sous l'élastique. Mon dieu, il ne va pas le faire? Si? Si. Sauf qu'à la dernière minute, il se retourne pour nous montrer son joli fessier. Les filles hurlent, rient et applaudissent.

Monsieur se rhabille, sous l'agitation générale, personnes ne voulant qu'il parte. Lorsqu'il a fini, il se tourne vers moi, me fait un baise main et me dit:

-Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, miss Granger.

Une fois parti les filles recommencent à danser et à boire. Vers quatre heures du matin, le carillon de la porte retentit à nouveau. Je me tourne vers Ginny et Pansy, mais celles-ci haussent les épaules. Le carillon retentit plusieurs fois d'affilés avant que celui qui soit dehors ne laisse son doigt appuyé dessus. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la porte, elle put constater que Drago, Harry, Ron, Blaise et Théo étaient ivres morts. Bien qu'elle ai ouvert la porte Blaise, gardait son doigt sur la sonnette. Quant aux autres, ils braillaient des chansons paillardes.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant eu mal à la tête de toute ma vie. Et en plus j'ai l'impression d'être dans un manège. Tout tourne autour de moi. C'est ainsi que nous passons la journée du dimanche à agoniser, Drago et moi. Il marmonne plusieurs fois qu'il va mourir, et je ne peux que l'approuver.

Nous sommes solidaires dans notre gueule de bois, nous nous soutenons et nous encourageons mutuellement. Nous parvenons enfin à sortir du lit en fin d'après midi.

Nous y sommes. Dans quelques heures je serais marié. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je suis angoissé.

Pourtant tout est près, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre ma robe, me maquiller et me coiffer. Je sens l'émotion me gagner. Je tremble. Je suis enfin prête. Lorsque ma mère et Narcissa entre dans la chambre que j'occupe au manoir, elles s'arrêtent sur le pas de la porte sans rien dire.

-C'est moche, c'est ça? Je demande inquiète.

-Hermione, tu es splendide, dit ma mère émue.

Narcissa a également les larmes aux yeux. Elles s'apprêtent toutes deux à marier leur unique enfant.

Puis mon père arrive. Il m'embrasse, puis après que les deux femmes soient sortit me dit:

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

-Merci papa.

-Tu es prête?

-Oui.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi sûre d'une réponse à une question. Je suis prête à passer le reste de ma vie avec Drago. Je le veux plus que tout au monde.

Lorsque j'arrive au bout de l'allée et que je vois Drago devant l'autel, toute mon angoisse s'envole. Il est là. C'est lui, je le vois comme une évidence maintenant. Lorsque lui me voit, son visage s'éclaire, à ce moment, je sais qu'il partage mes certitudes. Je suis enfin face à lui. Il sourit doucement, et je ne peux que lui rendre.

J'entends à peine le discours du mage, de toute façon je l'ai déjà écouté lors de la répétition. Lorsque vient là question, le oui sort tout naturellement de ma bouche, sans hésitation. Et enfin, nous pouvons échanger nos alliances. Puis Drago se penche doucement vers moi et m'embrasse. Nous sommes mariés. Enfin. Et, pour la première fois que nous sommes ensemble, il murmure:

-Je t'aime.

* * *

**voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! à bientôt!**

**chouki**


	2. Quand Drago s'en mêle

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec une sorte de suite au parcours du combattant, une histoire plus courte où Hermione ne se bat pas avec la terre entière. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis grandement inspiré d'un passage de _l'accro du shopping attend un bébé_ de Sophie Kinsella, qui m'a fais hurler de rire.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaîra, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. En effet, en ce moment même, Drago et moi sommes dans le cabinet de mon gynécologue pour la deuxième échographie. Et oui, je suis enceinte! C'est totalement excitant, Drago est aussi impatient que moi, peut être même plus, et tout se passe bien. Enfin presque, mais ce sont des broutilles.

Vous vous souvenez de ma mère et de ma belle-mère lors des préparatifs de notre mariage? Oui ? Ben là c'est pire. Mais bon je me suis juré de ne pas m'énerver. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas envie de mettre au monde un bébé complètement névrosé, et ensuite je ne veux pas moi même finir névrosée.

C'est pour ça que je me suis inscrite à des cours de yoga, et c'est très efficace! Bref dans l'ensemble nous sommes heureux. Bon si on omet le fait que Lucius est un peu fêlé, mais bon... Oui parce qu'il est en train de prier Merlin et je ne sais qui pour que ce soit un garçon. Il y tient. Je crois que si c'est une fille, il va faire une syncope. Oui carrément.

Du coup on s'est un peut disputés pour savoir si on voulait connaître le sexe de l'enfant à la deuxième écho. Quand j'ai dis que je préfèrerais attendre l'accouchement pour avoir la surprise, mon mari et mon beau père m'ont regardé comme si j'étais une attardée mentale.

-Tu n'est pas sérieuse Hermione? S'exclame Drago, je serais incapable d'attendre l'accouchement ! Je veux connaître le sexe du bébé!

-Non, ça gâche toute la magie du truc, je ne veux pas savoir, et puis qu'est ce que ça change qu'on le sache maintenant ou à la naissance ?

-Le fait qu'on attende moins longtemps ?

-Eh bien monsieur l'impatient, cette fois-ci tu attendras, je veux avoir la surprise !

Non mais oh ! C'est moi ou c'est pas moi la mère ? Bref revenons au moment présent et à l'échographie. La gynécologue applique le gel sur mon ventre puis pose la sonde sur mon ventre en appuyant sur ce dernier. Au début personne ne parle. Je peux voir que Drago ose à peine respirer, et que son regard est fixer sur le petit écran. Enfin, le médecin parle :

-Eh bien vous avez là un bébé en parfaite santé ! Tout est normal, là vous voyez c'est sa tête et là ce sont ses pieds.

Nous nous regardons Drago et moi. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas très démonstratif, je vois qu'il est ému. Il me sourit tendrement et reporte son regard sur le petit écran et je fais de même. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser le fait que je sois enceinte.

Je crois que je réaliserai vraiment lorsque je le tiendrais dans mes bras. Mais je l'aime déjà de tout mon cœur, et je sais que Drago aussi. L'autre soir alors que nous étions couchés et qu'il caressait mon ventre il m'a dit qu'il aimerait lui donner plus que ce que son père lui avait donné.

Qu'il avait envie d'être comme Harry et pouvoir lui faire des câlins l'embrasser et jouer avec. Cette déclaration m'a beaucoup touchée. Je sais que même si les relations entre Drago et son père se sont améliorées, il aurait aimé qu'il soit plus présent lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il m'a même confié qu'il voulait avoir d'autres aux enfants, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant unique. Sur ce point je le comprend tout à fait. Étant moi même enfant unique j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur.

-Et vous voyez, là il suce son pouce !

Et là c'est la fin. Je pleure tellement que je suis secouée par de violents sanglots. Drago commence à s'affoler mais le médecin le rassure :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont les hormones, rien de grave.

Pff les hormones ! N'importe qui serait ému de voir son bébé sucer son pouce. Ginny m'en encore parlé hier quand j'ai fondue en larmes devant une pub avec un chiot. Ce n'étaient pas les hormones, cette publicité était tout simplement triste.

-Bien, j'ai fait toutes les vérifications et votre bébé se porte comme un charme. Maintenant, voulez vous connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?

-Non, merci, je répond, nous voulons avoir la surprise, n'est ce pas Drago ?

-Tu veux avoir la surprise, grogne-t-il, mais ce que femme veut...

-Bien, je ne dirais rien alors. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller vous chercher quelques documents informatifs, ne bougez pas.

Je ne peux me relever car le médecin ne m'a pas donné de papier pour essuyer le gel sur mon ventre, je reste donc allongée, attendant son retour. Drago qui est à côté de moi, se lève tout à coup et se saisi de la sonde et du tube de gel.

-Drago ! Qu'est que tu fiches ? Reposes ça tout de suite !

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai regardé faire, ce n'est pas compliqué !

Je continue de protester, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il applique du gel, puis pose la sonde. Nous regardons l'écran. Tout d'abord il ne se passe rien puis une image un peu floue surgit à l'écran.

-Regarde mon amour, c'est notre bébé ! S'exclame Drago.

Malgré ma réticence, je suis toujours aussi émue de le voir, bien que j'ai du mal à reconnaître quelque chose. Drago bouge la sonde sur mon abdomen de droite à gauche.

-Tiens ça doit être sa tête ! Bonjour toi ! Dit Drago.

-Où est son visage, je m'inquiète

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement de l'autre côté. Par Merlin, regarde, je crois que c'est...

Nous nous regardons. Il a l'air d'être tombé pile sur le sexe du bébé. Un garçon ! Nous allons avoir un garçon ! Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Bon sang, comment allons nous l'appeler ? Alors que je suis entrain de réfléchir à un prénom, la vois de la gynécologue me fait sursauter :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Désolé, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de regarder mais c'est tellement magnifique, dit Drago, en plus nous avons découvert le sexe du bébé ce sera un garçon !

Le médecin regarde l'écran puis s'exclame :

-Mais monsieur Malefoy, c'est la vessie de votre femme que vous regardez !

Suite à cet épisode Drago n'a pas arrêté de bouder, alors que moi je n'arrêtais pas de rire.

Finalement, nous avons eu une petite fille. Lucius a bien fait une syncope, mais il s'en remettra, je lui ai promit que la prochaine fois nous aurions un garçon, mais il a dit que c'était pas pareil, le premier né devait être un garçon, que ce n'était pas normal, patati patata, et je lui ai dit qu'il devait s'en prendre à Drago, puisque le sexe de l'enfant venait de l'homme. Je vous raconte pas la tête de Drago à ce moment là ! Notre fille est magnifique. Ma mère et Narcissa ont finalement été adorable. En ce moment je la tiens dans mes bras et elle dort. Mon mari est à côté de moi, et tout va bien. Soudain je souris, regarde Drago et lui dit :

-Finalement ce n'est pas un garçon, tu aurais été un piètre gynécologue !

-Pitié ne me rappelle pas cet épisode !

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus, je trouve la fin plutôt bof, mais je savais pas comment terminer, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ça fais toujours plaisir!**


End file.
